The initial stage of development of AIDS Research at CWRU was characterized by extensive growth along areas of institutional strength (international aspects of AIDS, mycobacterial research), commitment of resources to develop molecular virology and essential core services such as the BL-3 facility, coordination of clinical care and research in a single unit, and training individuals with a variety of backgrounds to participate in AIDS Research. The proposed CFAR will allow a second phase of development, a crystallization of efforts through a central administrative structure and development of state-of-the-art cores that will allow an expanded research agenda. At this particular stage in evolution of AIDs research at CWRU, the Developmental Core is particularly important from two standpoints. The first is that effective use of this funding will allow coordinated development of research activities to promote optimal utilization of the CFAR core facilities. The second, and a distinctive feature of the CWRU CFAR, will be directed application of the developmental finding to enhance collaboration between basic and clinical scientists. The following is the rationale for utilization of development funds. Year 01 will be an important year for development of core facilities and enhancement of interdisciplinary research among investigators at CWRU. Two pilot projects will be supported in year 01 ($40,000 each). In year 02, funds are requested for four pilot projects ($40,000 each). Two pilot projects will be supported in year 03, three in year 04 and four in year 05, all at $40,000 each. Funds committed by the Internal Advisory Committee for evolving research opportunities will be obtained from the budget set aside for pilot projects. A new investigator will be recruited to start in year 03; salary support ($50,000 per year) and start-up funds ($80,000 year 03, $40,000 per year in years 04 and 05) will be committed for three years.